Torment(Edward Cullen love story)also includes Supernatural
by Sunshinebaby12
Summary: Sam,Dean and their little sister Elena move to Forks Washington so Elena can finish high school,while living there she finds out that she is cousins with Isabella Swan and that Charlie Swan is her uncle,she could not believe her mom had a brother.When Elena first moved to Forks she wasn't looking for love but what happens when she meets Edward Cullen and falls in love.
1. The New Girl

I opened my eyes and sat up,I was still in the back seat of the Impala. I looked at Sam and Dean who were still asleep.I leaned forward in my seat squinting my eyes to read the clock,it's only 11:00 p.m I lay back down and try to go back to sleep,but images from the nightmare I just had are still haunting my thoughts. I stare at the roof of the Impala hoping sleep will find me, two minutes later Sam woke up,and dug through the glove-box till he found a flashlight.

"Hey Elena you need to go to the bathroom?" Sam whispered,looking behind him at me.

"Yeah." I whispered back and Sam nodded his head and got out of the Impala.

I followed Sam till we found the bathrooms I went into the girls and Sam into the men's  
,I waited for Sam before we headed back to the Impala then I was really tired so as soon as I layed down I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.I woke up this time to music Dean was up and was had the radio on and was singing,Sam on the other hand was still out like a light,with his head facing Dean and his mouth open. Hasn't Sam learned by now not to face Dean in his sleep with his mouth open.I knew what was running through Dean's mind right now,he was going to stick a spoon or fork in Sam's mouth and take a picture, as I thought Dean sticks a spoon in Sams mouth took a picture,then turned the music up really loud and singing and woke up Sam.I love Sam's reaction jumping at the sound and taking the spoon out of his mouth.

"What the hell?"Sam asks glaring at Dean.

"Sorry just wanted to have some fun."Dean said laughing.

"Were not kids anymore Dean."Sam said still upset with Dean.

"What you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again Sammy."Dean said still laughing.

"Okay just remember you started it."Sam sighed sinking down in his seat.

"So what's next?"I asked them from the back seat.

"Well dad registered you for high school before he died,so I looked up the high school you're going to be going to,and lets just say it's in Forks Washington,so you're going to Forks high school."Sam said pulling out his laptop and pulling up the schools website,he handed me the laptop and I looked at the seemed like a cool school,I just hope this year I wont be known as the freak,that this year will be different from last year.

It was four hours later before we saw a motel and decided to stop there for the had one room left with three queens.I followed Sam and Dean into the motel room and set my stuff on my bed.I grabbed my shampoo and body wash,along with my tooth-brush and my hair-brush.I went to the bathroom to shower,once I was done I brushed my teeth and hair.I walked out of the bathroom to find both Sam and Dean asleep,I put away my stuff and then pulled off my jeans,then I dived face first into my pillow.

"Elena?"

I open my eyes a little annoyed that I was being awaken.I roll over and sighed and grumbled at Sam to go away.

"Are you going to sleep all day,or can you get up and get dressed so that we can leave."Sam said and then a sly smile crept onto his face. "If you don't get up I'm gonna tickle you awake."Sam told me just to get me out of bed.I pulled the blanket over my head only to have them pulled all the way off me,and then Sam began the tickling me.I was laughing and I felt my face turn red.

"Okay."I choked out between laughs."I'll get dressed but please stop."

Sam stopped and I hoped out of bed grabbing a change of cloths,I went to the bathroom and locked the door.I pulled on a pair of boot-cut jeans and a black tank-top.I ran a hair-brush through my hair and,and brushed my I was done I shut off the light and skipped out of the bathroom and into the other room.I put on my socks then my combat boots lacing them up and pulled my pant legs over the top of them.I packed my duffel bag and headed out to me Sam and Dean.I hoped into the back of the Impala and then we were off.

(three hours later)

I snapped back into the present looking out the window we were just entering Forks Washington,I sighed finally I get to go to school again,now that I think about it I wonder why I left my last school in the first five minutes we stopped in front of a nice house,Dean pulled up right next to a black truck and shut off the engine of the Impala.I grabbed my duffel bag and hoped out of the Impala and walked to the house.I was a nice house,I walked up and, and then turned was right behind me he handed me a key to the house and I unlocked the door.I stepped inside and looked around there was a small sofa and a flat screen t.v.

"Did dad do this?"I asked remembering that dad said he got us a house and got me registered for school.

"Yeah."Sam said and I went to check out the rest of the house,I found my room it had a window the faced out to the front lawn,it had a bed and a desk and a rocking chair in the corner,just what I wanted in my bedroom,I always loved to sit in a rocking chair wrapped up in a blanket and read a good book.I went to take a look at Sam and Dean's room and laughed because they have to share a room,it was a big room with two queens I loved it I get a room to myself and Sam and Dean have to share one.

I went down stairs and followed Sam and Dean outside and back to the Impala after we locked drove us to a small diner,it was just another night with us Winchesters nothing all ordered cokes to start out with.

"So who's truck is that at the house?"I asked excited hoping one of them was mine.

"Well Sam and I talked about it and we decided that you should have the Impala to drive yourself to school and other places so Sam and I are going to drive the truck."Dean said and my face lit up.

"Are you serious I get the Impala?"I asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yep she's all yours,but you have to take good care of my baby."Dean said and I knew he wasn't kidding he really loved that car.

(after dinner)

We drove home after dinner and Sam and Dean had to leave so I said good-night and went inside.I locked the door and salted the doors and windows,before I went to shower.I washed my hair with my favorite vanilla scented shampoo.I washed out the shampoo before starting on washing my I was finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and dried off.I slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.I shut off the light in the bathroom and then headed to my bedroom.I crawled under the covers and curled up and went to sleep.

I woke up around one in the morning to the sound of pounding rain,I sighed and got out of bed and headed downstairs and to the kitchen to get a drink of water,when I was done with that I checked my phone for any messages to find that I went back to my room and tried to get some sleep, my alarm clock radio started to play music,today's morning song was Backwoods by Justin Moore up my radio I got out of bed and got ready for my first day of school I pulled on this /first_day_school/set?id=69934700. When I was done getting dressed I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.I brushed my hair and teeth,when I was done I started at myself in the mirror pulling back my brown hair with a thin but sturdy headband.I continued to stare at my hair,it's a chocolate-brown color with black,and in the sun my hair has blond and red in it.I pulled on my necklace from Dean and the bracelet from mom.I skipped back to my bedroom to finish up,putting socks on and then lacing on my combat I was done I turned off my radio and grabbed my backpack and the keys to the Impala.I stepped out and into the rain,I locked the door behind me and headed to the Impala and got in and headed to Forks High School.I parked in the parking lot in front of the office.I hopped out and locked the door before walking into the warm it was brightly lit,and warmer the I office was small;a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet,notices and awards cluttering the were three desks behind a counter,one of which was manned by a large,red-haired woman wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt,which immediately made me feel a bit overdressed.

The woman looked up."Can I help you?"

"I'm Elena Winchester,"I informed her.

"Of course,"she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for."I have your schedule right here,and a map of the school."She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me,highlighting the best route to each one on the map,and gave me a slip to have each teacher to sign,which I was to bring back at the end of the smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks.

"Thank you"I smiled back and turned to leave the as I reached out to the door handle,it opened and a girl entered nearly bumping into me, she was the same height as me,with black hair and a cute pixie cut,pale skin that was paler than mine,golden eyes.

"Oops sor-'She began to say,but she sopped mid sentence and just looked at me awkwardly,not understanding why she was staring at me like I was a ghost or another few minutes of her awkward staring I spoke up.

"Well have to get to class..."I mumbled as I moved around turned around and continued to gaze at me as I left the was really awkward...

I walked back to the Impala and got in following a line of cars to the student parking lot,I parked in an empty space next a rusty old red pickup truck,I sat in the Impala and tried to memorize that map so that I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day.I turned off the engine and took a deep breath and tried to tell myself that this year was going to be different that I won't be this freak this year,that I might even have some friends.

I got out of the Impala and locked the door before heading into the school,there were so many students that I had to push my way through just to get to my I finally found my locker I put in the combo and opened it up.I decided since I had a while before school started I would decorate my locker with pictures of Sam,Dean,and covered the entire inside of my 's good,I thought to that was done I closed my locker and leaned against itI took out my mp3 player and listened to Bye Bye by Jo Dee Messina.I was quietly singing to myself trying to memorize the lyrics.I looked at my watch,I still had a few more minutes before school felt like someone was staring at me.I turned around to see if someone was staring at me and sure enough someone was staring at me.I smiled at him before the tardy bell rang and then I was off to my first class.

Edward's Pov(the first time he sees Elena)

I starred at her across the room. She had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The sun shining through the window sparkled on her pale white cheeks, her hair soften brown flowing down her back, and her gorgeous brown-green eyes shined almost as bright as the sun. What was this beautiful creature that I had laid my eyes upon? I knew from the moment I saw her standing across the room from me I was destined to be with her forever. She wore faded jeans,a leather jacket, and a plain white t shirt but still looked like she had just walked out of my dreams. When I saw her look back at me and smile it was as if the whole world had came at peace. I focused hard but all I could hear were the thought of others around her. Was she an angel? That would be the only explanation for her beauty and me not being able to hear a single thing in her head. The tardy bell interrupted all my thoughts and she disappeared through the crowd of people

I stumbled through the crowd of people searching for her but it was to late she was gone so I walked to my next class. I sat in class watching the time go by and waiting for the next bell to ring so I could attempt to find her again.

Elena's Pov

I took my slip up to the teacher, he gawked at me when he saw my name-not an encouraging response-and of course I blushed bright at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back of without introducing me to the was harder for my new classmates to stare at me at the back but they managed.I kept my eyes down reading the list the teacher had given finally the bell rang I started to pack up my things,and then headed to my next the rest of the day a few kids would walk up to me and introduce bell rang for lunch and I walked out of my french class to find Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley waiting for me,and we headed to the wouldn't stop talking about how much Bella and I looked alike,I tried to ignore what she was saying,I know we kinda look-alike but that's not a bad thing hope.

I followed Bella and Jessica through the lunch line getting a soda and a salad I wasn't really in the mood to eat I don't feel all that well.I followed Bella and Jessica to a crowed table and sat down,I picked at my salad and ate a few bites.I wasn't really hungry so instead I just drank the lemonade I had gotten.I looked around the cafeteria ignoring what the other kids were saying.I don't feel right here maybe it's because I'm so used to hunting that I feel a little eyes stopped at a table with some strange kids,but who was I to be calling other people strange,I might be the strangest one here.

"Who are they."I asked Jessica,she answered already knowing who I meant.

"Those are the Cullen's" Jessica said and she didn't seem to happy about it for some reason.

What was the strangest thing is how pale they all are paler that me and paler than girls were really pretty the blond looked like a model with perfect hair,and the other girl was the one I ran into this morning in the were three boys I wonder what their names are.

"What are their names?"I asked looking at them again.

"The buffer looking one is Emmett Cullen,the girl next to him is Rosalie Hale and the girl next to her is Alice Cullen,The one next to her is Jasper Hale,and the one next to him is Edward Cullen. Their doctor Cullen's kids."She said glaring at them.

"You don't mean Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"I asked.

"Yeah why?"Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh..."Just as I was going to say something the bell rang and I headed off to my sixth period class with Angela.


	2. Biology

I followed Angela to our biology class talking quietly as we walked.

"Hey Angela can I sit with you in biology?"I asked as we reached the class room.

"Sorry I can't sit with you in biology I already have a lab partner."Angela said and I went and took her seat.I walked up to the front of the room over to and handed him my slip.

"Ah Miss Winchester I've been looking forward to meeting you,I hear you're and excellent student."Mr. Banner say causing most of the class to look at much as I wanted to disappear,I instead offered him a slight smile.

"If you will please take a seat next to your new lab partner, ,I'll start class and try to get you caught up." said gesturing towards the only seat left...next to Edward.I slowly walked to my seat,placing my book on our as I sat down I caught a glimpse of Mike smiling at me then he winked.I rolled my eyes at him and turned my focus to the board.

"If everyone will please copy the notes off the board,I'll start getting things ready for our lab for today" instructed,rummaging through his I was copying the notes I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.I tried to ignore the impulse of looking around me but I gave in.I turned and looked next to me only to be met with a pair of dark black Cullen was staring at me,his face almost emotionless,with nothing but a slight hint of eyes? I could have sworn his were gold.I looked away quickly and shifted my hair over my left shoulder.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of flat worms."He said as he began distributing two petri dishes per continued and placed two petri dishes between Edward and carefully slid one of the petri dishes to my side of the table,careful not to come any wear close to me.I ignored it and began the lab,it was easy I've already done this lab at my last school.

When I finished I put my notes in my binder,I peeked at Edward out of the corner of my eye it looked like he was holding his breath and he had his hands clenched into fists,maybe I smell bad.I sniffed a lock of my hair,nope it smells like vanilla my favorite shampoo.I grabbed my notebook and went to put it my binder when a folded up piece of paper fell out of it and onto the table.I put my notebook away before unfolding it and reading was a note I had read several times,the good-bye note my dad gave me before he died.I put my binder in my backpack and re-read the the bell rang Mike came up to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to our next class.I dropped the note on the table when Mike grabbed my arm and I just left it there.I hoped no one would read it I already feel bad as it is form myself I don't need anyone else feeling sorry for me.

"What did you do to Cullen? That's the second time he's acted like that."Mike said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I din't do anything I didn't even talk to him."I replied still stuck on the fact that when I first saw him his eyes were gold,and then I get to biology and his eyes are eyes mean only one thing he might be a demon,the next time I see him I'll have to do the exorcism spell to be safe.

"Well if I was him I would have talked to you and not ignored you."I nodded not really listing to what he was saying.I took off straight to the girls locker room as soon as we entered the PE teacher coach Clap found me a uniform for me and I I was done I was wearing this /time_for_gym/set?id=65514082.

Mike and Bella were on my team,for some reason I kept tripping over my own head was spinning with different questions about Edward he really was a demon then why was he hear at a high school? What if he's something else what am I supposed to do about that?When the final bell rang I quickly changed and headed out to the parking lot.I ran my hand through my hair as I reached the Impala.I unlocked the drivers side and tossed my backpack on the passengers side before climbing into the drivers seat.I turned the key and I listened as the engine purred,I turned the radio up full blast and rolled the windows down.I backed out and into the line of cars waiting to leave.I sat waiting Edward had pulled out in front of me,I changed the station to k.k.n.u new country 93.3,and Because of you by Reba McEntire and Kelly Clarkson came and I couln't resist singing along.I glanced at the car in front of me and saw Edward looking at me in the rear view mirror,I looked away as Some Beach by Blake Shelton came on next.

I looked back up to find I could go and I stepped on the gas and headed home.I was almost home when I remembered that Sam and Dean were gone.I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine before I grabbed my backpack and headed inside.I unlocked the door and stepped inside closing and locking the door behind me.I dropped my backpack by the door and headed into the kitchen to look for a snack.I grabbed a soda and a small bag of chips and went to the living room to watch t.v. I sat on the sofa and turned on the t.v to Man v.s Food,after a while I laid down and before I knew it I was out.

(Dream)

I was standing in the school parking lot by the Impala with dad's journal in my hand,opened to the exorcism Cullen and his family was not far away from me so I did the spell but nothing happened.I tried a second time and still nothing.I growled in frustration that the spell didn't work,so maybe they are something else.I shook my had trying to figure it out,to figure out what the Cullen's and Hale's were but coming up empty.I hear somebody calling my name,I looked around to see that nobody was even looking at me.(End of dream)

I could still hear someone calling my name so I opened my eyes and sat up to find nothing there.I shook my head and laid back down closing my eyes and praying for a dreamless sleep.


	3. A family secret

I was looking through a box I found in the downstairs closet.I pulled out a photo album and went to sit on the sofa and look through first pictures were pictures of Sam,Dean,and I. I flipped to the next page to see a picture of mom with some guy.I took out the picture and read the writing on the back,Marry with her brother Charlie.I flipped through the rest of the album pulling out all the pictures of my mom and was one of mom, and Bella as a baby.I stuffed all the photos inside my backpack before heading upstairs to my bedroom to get I was done I came out wearing jeans,black tank top, one of Sam's button down shirts,the leather jacket Dean gave me,with the necklace Sam gave me. I grabbed my keys,and my dad's journal before heading out to the Impala.

When I got to the school I went to first period thinking about the pictures. There's something that Sam and Dean are not telling me,some secret I don't know about,and today I'm gonna find out what that secret morning flew by fast and I found myself walking to lunch with Jessica and Bella.I was talking to Bella about the pictures,and showed them to said she has the exact same pictures at her house,so after school Bella's going to talk to he dad Charlie about it and why we have the same pictures.

I got my lunch and followed Jessica and Bella to their table.I sat down and put ranch on my salad before I dug I finished my salad I dumped my tray and headed to my locker.I pulled out my cell phone and put in Sam's number,it rang three times before Sam picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Sammy,I think I know a secret that you and Dean have."

"Okay what's the secret?"

"Oh the fact that I found pictures of mom in the hospital with Isabella Swan."

"Oh that."

"Yes that."I snapped I wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay so here's the and Isabella are cousins,Charlie Swan is your uncle,making mom his sister."

I was shocked I thought we didn't have any family then the three of us.

"Okay I'll go tell her."I said then hung up.I walked back to the cafeteria to tell I told her she was shocked,but hey if Bella being my cousin means I have more family then I'm perfectly the rest of the lunch hour Bella and I talked about everything,well almost one thing I'm not going to tell her is about what my brothers and I do,cause she'd think I'm crazy.I wonder if uncle Charlie knows about hunting,but I doubt it.

Bella and I continued to talk while we walk to biology,I walked to my empty desk and sat down and took out what I needed for today's the final bell rang I almost ran out to the head hurts so bad I got hit three times in the head with a I want to do now is take a nap.

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel along with Bye Bye by Jo Dee Messina as I drove I got to my house I parked the Impala and went inside.I made sure the house was all locked up before I grabbed a blanket out of a closet.I layed on the couch and turned out the lights,it wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	4. Sam's gone

( a week later)

So far today's a good day I thought to myself as I walked out of french had snowed over night so I thought that I would throw a snowball at Mike just for fun.I scooped up a pile of snow and packed it together into a ball.I watched as Mike walked with Jessica,and Bella towards the cafeteria.I waited for the right moment and then lobbed the snow ball right into the back of his stopped and turned around to look at me before lobbing a snowball of his own at me.I ducked out of the way a started in the other direction away from Mike.I looked behind me to see Mike following me.I stopped a few yards from where Angela was standing and right at a patch of was still walking towards me so I backed up a few steps and the took off running towards the patch of ice.I quit running as soon as I hit the patch of ice and slid down the ice all the way to the other end.

"Holy crap that was cool."Mike said standing on the other side of the patch of ice.I nodded my head and took a running start and slid back over to that we walked to the cafeteria.

After that little bit of fun Mike and I head into the eyes dart over to the Cullen's table and I froze for a second before losing my apatite.I grab a lemonade and went to sit by Bella.I took a drink of my lemonade and then put my head down on my arm.I took my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I had any not a single one,I sighed and put my phone away.I sat up straight and took another drink of my lemonade then laid my head on my arm once again.

"Elena are you okay?"Bella asked and I nodded my head.

I left the cafeteria a few minutes before the bell rang hoping I just imagined him being here.I sat at the empty table and took out my mp3 player and listened to It felt good on my lips by Tim McGraw.

I heard the door open and I turned off my mp3 player and took out my earbus. I opened my dad's journal and started tor read through it.

I heard the stool next to me but I ignored it,I was busy reading my dad's journal.

"Hello." I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"My name is Edward Cullen I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week you must be Elena, Bella's cousin."

"Yes." I said and went back looking through my dad's journal.

I stopped at the exorcism spell and quietly said it out loud, not loud enough for him to hear but loud enough so that if he was a demon it would effect him. Nothing. I sighed and began flipping through the journal looking for something that would help me.

When class started I put the journal at the edge of the table so it was out of the way of today's lab. It was something I've done before so this is going to be easy. It seemed that I surprised Edward when I said what the first slide was and he looked to see that I was right.

We were the first ones done so I once again looked through my dad's journal stopping when I got to the place in the book I marked with a note from my dad. I pulled it out and read it then put it away.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked and I thought about it.

"Kinda. I like the snow that way I can go faster when I drive."

"Really?" He sounded surprised

I was about to say something when my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller Id it was Dean. I got up and asked Mr. Banner if I could talk to my brother out in the hall. I walked out the door and pressed answer.

"Hello." I answered.

"Elena I need to tell you something." Dean said and he sounded sad. Wait sad Dean is never sad.

"What is it? What happened?" I could feel the panic starting to build inside me and my thoughts instantly went to Sam.

"It's Sammy Elena. H-h-he's gone." Dean said sounding like he was about to cry.

"Gone. What do you mean gone? Where could he go?" I said the panic keep building up inside me.

"He's dead." He said and I started to cry. Why Sam? I thought. My brother and my best friend dead, gone, never to come back again.

"No. Why Sam?" I cried sliding down the wall I was leaning against, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back no matter what, even if that means making a deal with a cross-roads demon." He said sounding like he just came up with a plan.

"Don't even think about it Dean." I snapped. I didn't want him gone too.

"That's exactly what I'll do." He said and I could hear an engine start in the background.

"Dean Winchester listen to me don't do this. I'm not going to lose you to." I said as more tears came poring down my face. He was ignoring me. I was going to say something else but the line disconnected. I hung up my side of the line and slipped my phone in my back pocket. I wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them to me.I hid my face in my knees and cried.

When the bell rang ending class I slowly stood up and went back inside the classroom to pack up my things. I finished packing my things and headed out to the parking lot. I had decided to skip seventh period and sit in the Impala. I thought for a minute before I decided to see what the deal was then swap. I'll take Dean's place of doing whatever he has to do.

I got to the Impala and hoped inside. Starting the engine I took off towards my house.


	5. Dealing with a demon

I paced back and forth in my living room waiting for Dean. I was trying so hard not to wear a hole in the floor but I was pissed. I had tried to call his cell phone many different times but he wouldn't answer. I wanted to beg him not to do what he planed to do bet every time I called it went straight to his voice-mail.

My head snapped up when I heard the rumbling engine of the truck. He was so going to get it this time. Dean opened the door and I decided that now was a good time to let my anger at him out.

"You idjit! How could you be so stupid as to make a deal with a demon!" I yelled. I shut my mouth when I saw Sam walk in behind Dean. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. I ran over to Sam and hugged him.

"Sammy I missed you." I said as I cried into his chest. My brother wrapped his arms around me in a too tight hug.

"Missed you too kiddo." Sam said and I pulled away I was still mad at Dean.

I wiped my eyes and went to hug Dean.

"I'm sorry I yelled." I apologized.

"It's okay. I get it you were mad because I made a deal with a demon, but look at it this way once I'm gone you and Sam get to hang out like you used to." Dean said and I shook my head. I'd rather have both my brothers than being able to hang out with Sam without having to worry about hunting getting in the way.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the box of leftover pizza I had last night and grabbed myself two slices. I grabbed pizza for both Sam and Dean. I walked back into the living room and handed them each a plate.

After we finished the pizza I went back to the kitchen to get some pie for everybody. I had just cut Dean a slice when he popped into the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled pie my nose doesn't lie to to me." Dean said as I put cool whip on his slice before I put some on mine and Sam's.

I handed Dean his plate and followed him to the living room. Sam took his plate and sat on the sofa. I sat on the floor. I was just about to take the first bite of pie but I froze. I was staring at Dean who's plate was clean. I mean he must have licked the plate clean. I looked over at Sam who also froze mid bite and was staring at Dean.

After I recovered I slowly finished my piece of pie and took all the plates to the kitchen and washed them before putting them away. I yelled a goodnight to Sam and Dean before heading upstairs to take a shower.

I grabbed my sweats and t-shirt off the floor and walked to the bathroom.

I stood in the shower with the hot water running over me. I was trying to think of a way to get Dean out of his Deal, when the perfect idea came to mind. I'll just trade with Dean putting me in his place of going to hell. After I was done in the shower I got out and pulled on my sweats and t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom with a plan forming in my mind.

I woke up to an un-usual light outside. I mean it was still the dark gray color of a regular day but it seemed different. I got out of bed and walked over to the window to see that it had snowed. The top of the Impala and the truck had a pretty white dusting of snow on them. I went over to my dresser and pulled on this. /cgi/set?id=71173694. I skipped to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it to see out of the bathroom I went to Dean's bedroom and took one of his denim shirts.

I tiptoed passed the bathroom and into my bedroom. I grabbed my backpack and the keys to the Impala before going downstairs. I grabbed a slice of leftover pizza

"Bye Sam!" I called as I walked out the door and into the snowy morning.

I let the Impala warm up a bit and the windshield was clear before I backed out of the driveway and headed for the school. When I got to the school I found an empty parking space and got out and locked the Impala.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to Bella's truck. I watched as she got out and used the edge of the bed of the truck to walk to the back tire. I walked up beside her and looked at she was looking at. Snow chains.

"Charlie must have put these chains on." Bella muttered to me.

"Wow I don't have chains on my car." I mumbled to myself.

"So you okay?" Bella asked me suddenly.

At first I was confused but then realized she was talking about yesterday.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." I said wanting to tell her everything but knowing I can't because she'd think I was crazy.

"Okay."

I stood there talking to Bella when I heard a high pitched screeching sound. I looked up to see a dark blue van coming towards Bella and I. It was coming to fast for me to get us both out of there so I pushed Bella out of the way of the van. I waited for the hit of the van. I felt something run into me hard and knock me to the ground but it wasn't as hard as I was expecting nor was it in the direction I was expecting it to come from.

I opened my eyes and looked over to where Bella was. I was glad when I saw she was fine. I looked to where the van was but it wasn't what hit me. Edward Culled was the one that hit me and knocked me down. He had one hand pressed against the van and he had his arm wrapped around me.

One thought went through my mind in that second, Edward Cullen was not normal. Maybe something supernatural but what?

People where starting to surround us making sure we were okay. I was fine I can't believe what just happened. Different thoughts started to swarm around in my head making me dizzy. My vision was starting to fade then everything went black.

(at the hospital)

I could hear two voices in the room but I ignored them. One was Tyler and the other was Edward. I rolled over keeping my back turned towards them. I keep my eyes closed hoping for sleep to come. I started to think about what I was going to need to do once I got out of the hospital. I just need to know where the nearest crossroad was then I'll be able to keep Dean from going to hell.

I rolled back over and opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling above me. I sat up straight I looked around the room. I heard the door open and I looked to see who walked in. I was expecting to see Sam maybe Dean but not Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I bit my lip please don't recognize please I said in my head. He smiled when he saw me. Damn I though. Just when my hopes where up the he didn't remember me he does.

"Well,well, well if it isn't Elena Winchester." He said walking over to me.

"Yes is there a problem?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"I haven't seen you since the car crash last year was it." He said and I nodded my head. I still had the stitches in from that.

"Yeah and I still have the stitches to prove it." I said and Carlisle raised an eyebrow when I mentioned the stitches.

I can't trust any other doctor other than him.

"Well you're fine so you can go home." He told me and I nodded my head.

"Well.." I paused wondering how to ask this.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take out the stitches from the crash?" I said embarrassed that I still have them in.

"Sure." He said and he got to work taking them out.

It didn't take very long. When he was done I started walking towards the waiting room. I was walking with my head down staring at the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug before we both pulled away.

"I can't believe you pushed me out of the way of the van and were going to let it hit you." Bella said as we started towards the waiting room.

"Hey you're my cousin and I couldn't let you die and I'd rather it be me than you." I said and walked over to Sam and Dean.

I saw that Dean didn't look worried and had that same serious expression on his face. Sam on the other had was crying thinking he almost lost me I knew that much. I don't get why Dean always hides his emotions making everything serious. I shook the thought off as we walked to the truck. Tomorrow I can go to school, get the Impala back then find that crossroad.

I woke up the next day earlier than normal since I have to walk to school. I was out the door before anyone was awake. I was wearing jeans, a white tank top,vans, and my leather jacket. I got to the school early and walked over to the Impala. I popped open the trunk and looked inside making sure everything was there. I was going to need the colt after school. Maybe. I felt a breeze behind me making me jump. I shut the trunk and turned around to see who it was. Nothing was there. I sighed and looked around the empty parking lot, the only other car that was there was the silver Volvo. I shook my head and pulled out my phone turning it on and going to my music. I decided to listen to Forever and For always by Shania Twain.

Humming along with the music I was able to think about what I was going to do after school. I brought a change of clothes cause I'm not going to go to a crossroad's demon to make a deal wearing what I'm wearing now.

Awhile later other students started to arrive so I headed to my first period class. As I walked passed the silver Volvo I noticed Alice staring at me with a blank stare. I shook it off and headed to class. It wasn't long before I found myself sitting in French class waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

I sat in my desk just thinking of how I was going to do this. I was going to need to tell Sam and Dean about it. I decided to tell them after I made the deal. I let my eyes wonder around the room stopping at a desk in the corner. Alice Cullen was in this class I had no idea. See this tells you how much I pay attention when I got something on my mind.

When the lunch bell rang everyone rushed out of the door. I slowly packed my things letting my mind wonder over what had happened yesterday. I was as least going to thank Edward for what he did. I walked out of class and to my locker. I unlocked it and put away my math book before taking out my biology book. Shutting my locker I turned around to find Angela standing behind me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

As we walked to the cafeteria Jessica and Bella joined us. Jess was talking about a dance that was coming up. I pretended to listen not interested. I have never been in one school for so long before and I'm starting to really like it here. We walked into the cafeteria and I followed Jess, Bella, and Angela into the lunch line. I got myself a soda deciding to get something to eat at a dinner on the way to look for a crossroad.

I sat at a table with all my friends but didn't listen to what they where talking about. I was so focused on what I was going to do after school that I didn't notice when someone threw something at me.

"Elena?" Bella asked and I looked up.

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"Who me? I'm fine just thinking about stuff." I said. She nodded her head and I looked away.

Through the lunch hour I was thinking about yesterday. Every now and then it felt like someone was watching me but I ignored it.

When the bell rang ending lunch I got up grabbed my backpack and headed to biology with Angela and Bella. We were the first ones to class so I sat down at my empty table and took out my dad's journal. I heard the chair next to me move but I didn't look up.

Class went by fast and I found myself trying to build up the courage to thank Edward for saving me yesterday but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wrote my thanks down on a piece of paper and left it on the table and walked out of class. I walked down the hall to my locker to put my backpack away then walked to gym.

(after gym)

When the final bell rang I quickly changed back into my clothes and walked out the door. I went to my locker and took out my backpack before walking to the bathroom. I changed into the clothes I had brought and walked out of the bathroom. I was wearing shorts,tanktop andcombat boots. I walked out of the school and I could feel people looking at me. I was completely embarrassed. I walked to the Impala and got in. Starting the engine I backed out and into the line waiting to leave. I turned on the radio and tried to ignore the car in front of me. I looked out the passenger window to see that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie where still by the cafeteria. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel along with the music. I looked at the car in front of me and I could have sworn the Edward was looking at me. I shook off the thought and drove out of the parking lot after he left.

(At the crossroad)

The Impala skidded to a stop when I suddenly slammed on the breaks. I shut off the engine and grabbed a picture of me before I unbuckled and got out of the car. I made sure the coast was clear before I started t dig at the dirt. Pulling out the box I looked around to make sure I was still safe. I removed the other picture that was in the box and replaced it with mine and put the box back into the ground the buried it.

I stood up and brushed off my shorts and waited for the demon. I stood out there for three hours before I started to get pissed.

"Come on!" I yelled hoping for a response. I looked around and yelled again.

"Oh shut up." I turned around to see the person I've been waiting for. "Well, well if it isn't another Winchester. What do you want?"

"I want you to switch the deal take Dean out and put me in his place." I snapped.

"Why should I Dean is perfect."

"I care more about my brothers than myself they are the ones who are important not me." I said glaring at her.

"Fine you got yourself a deal." She said and vanished into thin air.

I walked back to the Impala got inside before driving to a nearby field to sleep for the night.


	6. A trip to the roadhouse

's been a week since the almost accident. It's already Friday and I had plans to go to Harvell's Roadhouse for the weekend.

"Hey Elena wanna come and stay the weekend at my house?" Jess asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

I shook my head, " I already have plans." I replied walking to the end of the line. I grabbed myself a piece of pizza and a soda. I followed Jess and Bella to our usual table.

"Where are you going?"Bella asked.

" Harvelle's Roadhouse" I said taking a bite of my pizza.

" Never heard of it." They both said. I shook my head of course they never heard about it.

"It's In a small town." I said and they nodded in reply. Lunch was long, I was really looking forward to this weekend. When the bell rang ending lunch I stood up and went to dump my tray. I walk to biology with Angela and Bella.

( after school) I can feel the excitement start to bubble up inside me as I walk to the parking lot. I unlocked the door to the Impala and hopped inside. Taking a deep breath I put the key in the ignition and started the engine. Slowly I backed out into the line of waiting cars. After a minute I was able to see the front of the line. Once it was my turn I took off speeding to my house. I park the car in the driveway, turn off the engine and went inside. I dashed upstairs and started packing my duffel bag. When I was finished I went downstairs and headed out the door. I tossed my duffel bag in the passenger seat and sat in the drivers seat. I started engine back down the driveway. I drove straight to the Roadhouse without stopping. Two hours later I pulled up in front of the Roadhouse. Shutting off the engine I got out of the Impala and walked inside the basically empty bar. I made sure no one saw me as I made my way over to the bar. A few people turned to look at me but they knew who I was. I walked around to the inside of the bar and over to the sink. I grabbed myself a glass and filled it up with water.

"Who do you think you are and what are you doing back here?" I recognized the voice.

" Hmm I think I am getting a glass of water." I replied and turned around to face Jo.

"Oh. It's you. Well you're fine." Jo said and I followed Jo to find Ellen. " Mom!" Jo yelled and Ellen stuck her head around the corner.

"We'll it's good to see you Elena." Ellen said walking towards Jo and I.

"You too." I said and hugged her.

"I hear Elena" Ash said walking into the room. " I'm right my ears never lie to me." He said and hugged me like everyone else.  
"Hottie aleart ." Jo said and I turned around to find that the hottie she was talking about was Edward.

"Ooo can you get his number for me?" Jo asked excitedly.

"No can do ." I replie looking over at him. He caught my gaze and smiled at me.

"How do you know you don't even know him." She said.

"I do to know him he's a junior at my school and we have the same bio class.""Ooo maybe he likes you. That would be so cool." Jo said bouncing up and down. I watched as Jo got that look in her eyes, the look that tells you she's up to something. "No, no please don't." I begged. "Oh come on if he goes to the same school as you and in the same biology class, don't you think he deserves to know about you." "No I don't." I snapped and watched as she walked over to where Edward was sitting. I turned to walk over but I couldn't help but overhear what Jo was telling Edward. I felt everyones eyes on me but I ignored them and continued to walk towards the bar. I went around and got everyone their drinks and talked to a few of the hunters I knew. I looked at the clock for the fifth time how long can one conversation last.

I played pool with Ash for an hour then decided to see if Ellen needed help with anything. I walked over to the bar.

"Ellen you need any help?" I asked I was board and I needed something to do before I started banging my head on the bar table.

"No thanks hun I've got it." She said smiling at me.

"What?"

"It seems someone can't take their eyes off of you." Ellen said before walking away. I turned around to see what Ellen was talking about, Edward was staring at me while Jo talked to him. I shook my head he wasn't listening to her. Poor Jo.

I walked away from the bar and over to Ellen I wanted to know where I'm sleeping.

"Ellen what room am I sleeping in?"

"Witch room do you think you're staying in." Ellen said.

I walked outside and to the Impala and grabbed my duffle bag out of the backseat of the Impala. I headed back inside and towards my room. I opened the door to the room I was staying in and smiled. I put my duffle bag on the bed and sat on the bed for a minute. After looking around for a minute I sighed and got off the bed. I walked over to the bar and sat down and put my head down. I thought for a minute before deciding where to go for dinner. I walked over to where Edward and Jo were sitting and grabbed Jo by the arm and dragged her with me.

"I haven't had dinner yet and I don't want to go alone." I said walking towards the door, but Ellen stopped us.

"Jo I need you to help me with something." Ellen said and Jo left me. I sighed I guess I have to go by myself.

I went outside and got into the Impala before starting the engine and taking off the the nearest restaurant. I sighed and shut off the engine, the only good restaurant around here was Subway. I hoped out of the car and walked inside. Once I had my sandwich, chips and soda I went to sit at a table. I stared out the window as I ate, nothing interesting to look at I thought. When I finished I threw my garbage away and headed outside. I got back into the Impala but didn't start the engine. I sat there thinking how my life would be if I wasn't a hunter, if my life was normal. I shook my head I wouldn't like it, anyway being normal is way over rated.

I pulled up in front of the roadhouse and shut off the engine. Outside it was dark the sun had just set and was gone, the moon shone high in the sky, and the stars made it even better. I smiled to myself and looked around the parking lot. It was almost empty, only a silver Volvo, and two pickup trucks. I loved this time of night around here. I opened the door and walked inside, I ran to my room to grab my guitar.

I had just grabbed my guitar when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Jo standing on the other side.

"Oh you already got it." She said smiling. I watched as Jo walked away, I smiled and shut the door before following her to the bar.

(two hours later)

I had just finished the last song as two of the three people left. I looked over to where Edward was sitting and laughed at the sight, he still had a shocked expression on his face. I hoped on a bar stool next to Jo and put my head down. I sighed and raised my head and asked Ellen for a glass of water.

"Alright who's up for a shot challenge!" Jo shouted.

I shook my head I was really tired.

"Not tonight." Ellen replied giving Jo the you can wait for tomorrow look.

After that everyone left and I helped Ellen lock up. When we were finished I went to my room.I collapsed in bed. I rolled over and turned off the lamp and closed my eyes, and after a few minutes I blacked out.

I sighed and threw the blanket off of myself before hoping off the bed. I walked to the front part of the roadhouse and turned on a couple of lights. I sat on a bar stool with my head in my hands, I can't sleep after that nightmare. I heard the door rattle and turned to look at it. The next thing I know the door swings open and four people walk in... well not really people but vampires. I sat there frozen as they walk towards me fangs showing . Quickly I looked around for something to kill them with. Nothing, I can't find anything near to kill them with.

I couldn't go anywhere, and then they knocked me out.

(thirty minutes later)

"What do you want?" I snapped when they took the cloth sack off my head.

"For you to get your brothers off our backs."A black haired girl said. Her hair was really long, she had dark blue eyes.

"It's none of my business what they do because for now I'm out okay. I'm going back to school." I snapped glaring at them.

"Fine you asked for it." A guy growled at me, walking in my direction.

The whole time they were talking to me I managed to cut myself out of the ropes. I grabbed the nearest weapon an ax and chopped of his head. Then after that they all came after me. I ducked out of the way as one tried to pounce on me,turning around to chop off her head. It took me all but ten minutes and they were all dead.

"Oh come on." I whined looking at my now bloody shirt. I dropped the ax and walked out of the house. I took a few steps off of the porch and down the stairs before sprinting into a run. From looking around I could tell I was a few miles away from the roadhouse. It was at least an hour and a half before I was close enough to see the Impala. I walked into the roadhouse and grabbed a couple of ibuprofen and washed them down with a glass of water.  
I sat at he bar with my head down on the table and just rested my eyes. I sat there and tried to sleep but it was just no use I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock for the tenth time it was almost six in the morning. There was a little banging noise coming from Ash's room so I'm guessing he's getting up.  
"Look who's up." Ash said walking into the room.

"Yep all night." I said and sighed.

"I know what will make you feel better." Ash said getting behind the bar.

"Yeah, and what would that be." I asked already knowing what he's going to say.

"Beer flakes." Ash replied grabbing two bowls and poring frosted flakes into both bowels and the adding beer and a spoon. Just what I need to make me feel better.  
I had just eaten the last bite of beer flakes when my phone rang. I looked at the collar id, Blake Shelton haven't heard from him in a while. I'm thinking he's got a problem.

"Heowo." I answered with my mouth full of food.

"Elena I need your help I think were dealing with a shapeshifter." Blake said he sounded worried.

"You know you still owe me from last time." I reminded him.

"I know, I'm doing a concert in Forks tonight and you can get in for free."

"Alright I'm on my way." I hung up my phone and went to pack.


	7. One hunt free Blake Shelton concert

It wasn't long before I was packed and in the Impala heading over to where Blake wanted me to meet him. I pulled up in front of a motel and shut off the engine. I sighed and got out going to the trunk and retrieved a silver knife,holy water,and a loaded gun with silver bullets. This was going to be a long day.

I sat at the table inside the motel room and did a little research about a few people who have either died or injured. Blake stood behind me the entire time just looking at what ever popped up. I was just about to call Bobby when he called me. How strange I thought answering my cell.

"Hello." I answered shutting down my laptop.

"Elena I found a case not far from where you are..." I cut him off.

"Already on it." I said walking out of the room and to the Impala.

After I got off the phone with Bobby I got into the Impala and headed down to the police station. While I was driving I called Sam and had him meet me here. I picked him up because I have never been alone going to a police station as an FBI. I explained everything to Sam as I drove. I also told him about what happened last night, about the vampires that wanted me to get my brothers off their backs.

Getting the information at the police station was easy then it was off to talk to some of the victims. I found working with Sam a lot more fun at least he can make a joke out of anything.

(three hours long)  
"Yes we will, thank you." I followed Sam outside to the Impala.

"Hey Sam catch." I said tossing him the keys.

I got into the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam was already in the drivers seat and when I got in he started the engine. I shut the door and we were off. It wasn't long before we pulled up at the hospital. I walked in with Sam behind me. I walked in and looked for someone to help us.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice ask.  
"Yes I'm detective Annie James and this is my partner James Cole." I said facing a man in his late twenties with Black hair.

"I didn't expect the FBI to be here so early we weren't expecting you till next week." I sighed we always got this.

"We do things a little differently than most of the other people we work with." I replied looking towards my brother.

"Well then follow me." I trailed behind Sam not paying attention to where I was going and I ended up running right into Sam's back.

"You okay?" Sam asked turning to face me.

"I'm fine." I couldn't focus on the hunt right now luckily Sam was willing to do the talking.

It wasn't long before we were back in the Impala and back on the road. I drove this time just so I could keep my head out of the clouds. I turned the radio on and turned up the volume. It was a little after four when Sam spotted something that would lead us to the shapeshifter.

"Blood." I sighed turning to face Sam. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded his head. I headed back to the Impala with Sam. I opened the trunk and pulled out two guns with silver bullets. I lifted the back of my shirt up and stuck the gun in the back of my pants and Sam did the same.

"Lets go." I nodded my head and followed Sam inside. I froze when the lights suddenly flickered and went out. Lucky we had flashlights with us. Fifteen minutes later we came upon fresh shed skin from the shapeshifter on the floor. Nasty. I shuddered and walked away.

My head snapped up when I heard someone scream. Someone or the shapeshifter was trying to get us to come to him. I followed Sam towards where the screaming was coming from. Sam went ahead of me. I froze where I was and listened as the sound of a gun went off. The next thing I know Sam comes back and we leave.

(two hours later)

I dashed up the stairs and into my bedroom to get changed for the concert. I looked through my closet and pulled out a tank top,shorts, and cowboy boots.I quickly got dressed then headed out. The concert was in an old abandoned building that they now use for concerts. I walked the short distance since I lived close by. There was a line of people but I didn't wait. I was on the list so I ducked through the crowed and popped up in front of the ticket boot.

"Can I help you." A woman asked. She was tall with long blond hair and green eyes.

I smiled and said. "I'm on the list, Elena Winchester." She looked down at the list on the small table and nodded at me.

"Go on in." I smiled and thanked her. I walked through the door and into the building. The inside was brightly lit,a stage dominated the back of the room. Standing on the stage was Blake. I walked towards the stage and stood at the front. Time to scare the living crap out of Blake.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked an Blake nearly fell over. He turned and smiled.

"What does it look like." he asked and I shrugged.

I watched as fans piled into the building screaming. I watched as four people who I thought would ever come to a concert walk through the door. Alice,Edward,Esme, and Carlisle walked towards the front. I quickly turned away hoping they wouldn't notice me, especially in what I'm wearing. After two minutes the entire building was full.

"Good evening Forks Washington."Everyone screamed. I shook my head people get so excited. "This one is for a friend and a fan of mine" when he said that he was looking at me. "There she is." I turned and saw Alice Cullen running towards me. "Wow you look good." My face turned bright red at her compliment.

"Um...Uh...thanks" I stuttered. She smiled then put her arm around my shoulder walking me towards the others. My face never cooled as I talked with Esme,Alice,Carlisle, and Edward. After a while I was able to go back to my spot.

After the concert I hopped up onto the stage and hugged Blake. I waved goodbye and walked off the stage and out the door. I yawned and made my way home. Walking up the stairs and to the porch. I pushed the door open said good night to Sam then headed off to bed.


End file.
